forextremefandomcom-20200215-history
The Beautiful People
The Beautiful People is an alliance of professional wrestlers, consisting of Angelina Love, Velvet Sky, Madison Rayne and Lacey Von Erich, counting Cute Kip as its former member. The stable is best known for their narcissistic gimmick, and holding the Women's Championship. Their characters are portrayed as arrogant blonde Barbie dolls, whose main goal as a team is to "cleanse" the Monday Night RAW! roster "one ugly person at a time", based on their belief that their physical appearance is superior to all others, however its current incarnation portrays them as faces. Original members Angelina Love and Velvet Sky came up with the characters, inspired by Paris Hilton and Nicole Richie. History The Originals Velvet Sky, and Angelina Love would come into the scene on a complete rampage of the roster. The two would even win their debut match against Kassie, and Women's Champion, Maria Kanellis. At Night of Champions, Velvet Sky, and Angelina Love would get a Handicap match against Maria with the Women's Championship on the line. Velvet, and Angelina would both get the pin fall, making it impossable to say one of them should be champion, so Management decided to have The Beautiful People as Co-Women's Champions, also being the only ones in history. After the match Velvet, and Angelina would go on to injure Maria, taking her out for a long period of time. Over the weeks, The Beautiful People would go on to bring in a exact replica of the Women's Championship, so they could both carry the title, and also get the management of Cute Kip, who would only be there for a couple of weeks. At Unforgiven, The Beautiful People would face the Disghusting Divas, Stefanya, and Natasha. In a tag match for the Women's Championship. The Beautiful People would pick up the victory over the "Wanna be Beautiful People." But the next night things wouldn't go so smoothely. When Angelina Love would lose the Women's Championship in a singles match to Ashley Massaro, in which Velvet was never factored into the dicision. Angelina wouldn't really show much after this, with contractual problems, but Velvet would make one last apperance at Cyber Sunday. In a Six Pack, Bra and Panties match for the Women's Championship. Ashley would defend her title in the match, and Velvet would disappear along with Angelina also with contract issues. Return The Beautiful People would return with new members, Madison Rayne, and Lacey Von Erich. The gourp would reek havoc on Monday Night RAW, on any Diva they could find. Wether it was Madison throwing a hair dryer at Eve Torres, or the group terrorizing Traci Brooks. The group would have a major rivalry with Traci, when Traci challanged The Beautiful People . She would have to face a different member of The Beautiful People for four weeks. The first was Lacey. Lacey would pick the victory up over Traci. The second was Madison Rayne, who faced Traci in a Extreme Makeover match. Madison beat Traci in the match. Velvet was next. At Backlash Velvet beat Traci, giving her a 0-3 record against The Beautiful People. Angelina was next, giving Traci yet another loss to The Beautiful People. While all this was going on, The Beautiful People were made "Pros" for NXT Season 2, with their rookie Jackson Lyon. Lacey would get injured soon after, but would stick around on NXT to help Jackson in his quest to "Cleanse" NXT. Incarnations *''' First incarnation (Heels):' **Type: Tag team **Active: June 11, 2007 – October 28, 2007 **Members: Angelina Love and Velvet Sky **Associated members: Cute Kip *'Second incarnation (Heels):' **Type: Stable **Active: April 7, 2008 – present **Members: Angelina Love, Velvet Sky, Madison Rayne and Lacey Von Erich **Associated members: Jackson Lyon In wrestling *'Finishing moves''' **'Sky and Von Erich' ***Double DDT **'Sky and Love' ***''Makeover'' (Russian legsweep (Sky) / Running bicycle kick (Love) combination) *'Signature moves' **'Sky and Rayne' ***Double arm wrench into a double kick to the back of the opponent's legs, followed by a double front dropkick to the back of a kneeling opponent ***Double Russian legsweep ***Double straight jacket sleeper slam **'Sky and Love' ***Double elbow drop, with theatrics *'Entrance themes' *'"Angel On My Shoulder"' by Dale Oliver Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked Sky #'23' of the best 50 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Female Top 50 in 2008 *'WWE For Extreme' **Co-Women's Championship (1 time) - Velvet Sky & Angelina Love **2008 Diva of the Year (Velvet Sky & Angelina Love) - Co award with Ashley Massaro